


Quién mejor

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pining John, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi aportación al <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2504">International Fanworks Day 2015.</a><br/>Es complicado imaginar a Sherlock idolatrando a otro ser humano o descarga sináptica que no sea suya. Más raro le resultó a John. ¡Pásenlo bien! Warning: spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quién mejor

**QUIÉN MEJOR**

**o.o.o**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son del universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC.**

**Warning: Spoilers de la 4ª temporada.**

**Characters: Sherlock & John. Pareja establecida.**

**Rating: K+**

**o.o.o**

Es complicado imaginar a Sherlock idolatrando a otro ser humano o descarga sináptica que no sea suya. Más raro le resultó a John.

o.o.o

Fish and Chips, porque comer palomitas está sobrevalorado.

—¿Qué haces, amor?

—Esperar que dejes de llamarme como una ciudad a la inversa.

El doctor obvió el comentario a las tres de la mañana. Se había desvelado, sintiendo un inmenso vacío a su lado. Atravesó descalzo el conocido pasillo de Baker Street y ahora estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo su marido prácticamente se comía la televisión.

Frente a sus ojos, un detective victoriano se hacía dueño y señor de la pequeña pantalla.

—¿Y eso? —musitó John sorprendiéndose.

—Spoiler —rio Sherlock entre dientes.

o.o.o

Buen día/tarde/noche a todas las personas que me leen.

Espero que les guste este relato tan cortito, es para ustedes.

¡Disfruten!


End file.
